The Knowlage of one God
by AfterDark1
Summary: I put myself into the OMG storyline with a bit of a twist


Ok Ok, this is my first OMG fan fic!!! Give me a break ok!  
  
  
  
Chap 1. Beginning for me.  
  
Everything in my life was going fine at the moment, I am graduating from college in 2 weeks, I have been accepted into a nice tech school and thing are going every well at home. What more could a guy want huh? Well maybe my life is not as normal as everyone would think, I mean can anyone read minds? No most of the people I know cannot but for some odd reason I can. "Along with other things that will be mentioned later!" Anyways like I said my day was going good, so I decided to take a walk downtown to the mall and see what new stuff was for sale at the CompUSA. "yea, yea I am a computer geek so sue me!" As I was passing by people trying very hard not to listen to their conversations and what there minds were saying the sky got very dark all of the sudden and what appeared to be a portal opened and a girl flew out of it right into the building next to me. Following the girl was a huge figure that looked like something out of hell it self. It was looking around for the girl that hit the building and started to chase after her, not a second later the girl flew back at the demon with what looked like to me a huge hammer and hit it on the head. The demon just laughed and said "Is that all you got, goddess Skuld?"  
  
Skuld shouted back "Why haven't you had enough already?" and started to swing her hammer again but as she did the demon hit her with the back of his hand and she went flying toward me only to hit a building to my left. The demon just stood there looking at the hole that the goddess was in and laughed. I rushed over and picked the girl up who was knocked out and with a flash her and I disappeared from sight. The demon looked in surprise and tried to figure out were we were but ended up leaving the same way he came. Right before he entered the portal he said aloud "I will be looking forward to our next meeting Skuld!" and then disappeared.  
  
After I made ourselves visible again I decided to take this girl back to my house where she could rest for a while. So I put her on my back like I was giving someone a piggy back ride and started back for the house and then remembering something that my father had told me. "Son, there may come a time when you will see someone fall from the sky and that will need your protection all I ask is that you give it to her". Back then when I was a boy that always confused me but now it seemed that he knew more then he was telling me.  
  
++++++  
  
Meanwhile back in heaven in the God of Destiny's war room Brett stared into the 3 monitor that were floating in the air. Each monitor was the stats on each of the three goddesses, one for Belldandy, the other for Urd, and the last was for Skuld. Keiichi was concentrating on Belldandy's screen and Brett was concentrating on both Urd's and Skuld's screens but more on Skuld's at the moment. Her vital signs were not very strong and it looked like she was unconscious due to her stat readouts. "I better give Kami-Sama a call!" Brett said as he pick up the phone and dialed a rather large number. "Hi boss?. Yea Skuld's levels are very low do you have any orders for us to pick her up" there was a pause as Keiichi was looking at Brett with a look like he was ready to go pick her up. "Brett do not worry about Skuld, she is in good hands right now, she is with an old friend of mines Son. Please inform Belldandy and Urd when they get back but do not allow then to go find her!" Kami-Sama said. "Alright boss I hope your right" Brett said with a bit of apprehension in his voice as he said goodbye and hung up the phone. "Well I guess we will have to wait for the girls to get back to go looking for her huh?" Keiichi said with a shrug. "No, we are not, Boss said that we are to wait for her return and that is that" Brett said with a shrug "the girls are not going to like this" Both of them said at once.  
  
++++++  
  
Back at my house, I had put Skuld down on the bed and tended to her wounds to the best of my abilities. After I had finished I covered her up and went down stairs to call my father to pick his brain on this one. "Hello dad" I said with a bit of hesitance in my voice "Remember you said that I would find a girl falling from the sky... well I guess you could say that today is that day" what my dad told me next was the second thing today that rocked my world. "Son, that girl that you are taking care of is not just any ordinary girl" dad said. "That girl's name is Skuld and she is the goddess of the Future. She comes from a place that you could consider Heaven!" my dad said with a more power full voice. "Matt you have to make sure that until she wakes up that you take care of her, I have to call an old friend to see what to do next so I will call you when I can tell you more my son. I know that you have questions but they will be all answered in time" after he said this he hung up. "Dad? Dad?" I said, well if this is not going to be the weirdest day of my life or what I do not know but it is ranking up there real quickly.  
  
Well after I put down the phone I decided to check up on my guest, when I got to the room I looked in to see that she was still asleep. Seeing this I decided to find out more about Skuld before she wakes up. I closed my eyes and then started to probe her mind with my thoughts when all of the sudden. "Who are you?" Skuld asked. "My names Matt, Matt Miller" I replied. "I do not know anyone by that name so who are you?" Skuld asked again. I explained "I helped you out when you hit that wall, you're safe now". "I want my sisters, I am scared, can you find Belldandy for me?" Skuld asked. "Yes Skuld I will try but I need more information to find her, can you give me access to it?" I asked. "Well I am not suppose to but I guess I can, you seem nice enough to, here" She said with a friendly tone. After she spoke a wave of information came to me, giving me details of who she was, and who her sisters were, everything that has happened up until she hit the wall. As I opened my eyes I knew how to get a hold of her sister, then I held my pounding head and said "I am going to need some aspirin before I attempt this."  
  
+++++++++  
  
Back in the war room Keiichi pasted back and forth until the mirror on the wall started to glow and Belldandy as she stepped out onto the ground and into her loves arms. Soon after Urd came right out of the monitor and fell into Brett's lap and said "did ya miss me" all Brett could do was hug her. After the lovers finished there embraces Belldandy looked around and said "Where's Skuld? I figured she would be back by now?" That's when Brett spoke up. "She's been hit hard but she is in good hands, we should be getting something from him soon" Brett said with a grin. Urd added "Its not like she is a little kid or anything... And what ever you do, do not let her know I said that!" Bell still had that worried look on her face but it soon was changed when Keiichi hugged her again and told her everything will be fine.  
  
  
  
++++  
  
After my headache subsided and the aspirin kicked in I started to search for Belldandy with my mind, I looked all over the planet but could not find anyone by that name. When I opened my eyes an hour had passed and I was kind of tired from searching. Just then a thought of what my father said to me popped into my head, "Heaven!" I said as I slapped my head then regretting doing that. After the pain subsided I closed my eyes again and thought of that place and then I saw her. Belldandy looked as good as Skuld's information described her, "sometimes people can exaggerate looks when you are reading their minds". I then focused back on my objective and made an image of myself appear in the War room. "Belldandy, I have a message for you" I said. Belldandy looked at my image and asked "Who are you?". Everyone in the room looked at Bell funny and asked who are you talking to?. "Who I am is not important, what is important is that Skuld needs you." I managed to say as my image was starting to fuzz a bit. "damn this is taking a lot of energy to make this link" I thought to myself. "Where are you?" Belldandy asked in a panicked voice due to the fact that I had told her that Skuld needed her help. "Trace my link and you will find me" I managed to say as my image disappeared. All that was left that I could leave was a link to me, it was faint but enough to get her hear. Belldandy touched the link and instantly saw where I was. "I will be back soon I have to go to Skuld! She needs me" Bell said with a gasp, and then touched the mirror and disappeared. I sensed that a new person was about to arrive when a head stuck out of my mirror and asked, "Where's Skuld?". I helped who I assumed to be Belldandy out of the mirror and then said, "she is upstairs sleeping right now, she hit a building at what I would say Mach 1". I took her upstairs and she ran over to Skuld's side and tried to wake her. "I already tired that but to no use, when I read her mind she told me to get you" I said with a sad look on my face. Belldandy turned to me and asked "How did you do that, only Gods and Goddesses can read minds?" I looked at Belldandy and said "well I can and that's how I could talk to you". With that Belldandy closed her eyes and touched her forehead to Skuld's, as that happened I closed my eyes and followed the link. "Skuld are you there?" Belldandy asked, "Yes sister I am here, thank goodness that you're here I had been so scared" Skuld said with huge sigh of relief. I then spoke up "Skuld, how are you feeling right now?" Both goddess gasped and then asked at the same time "How are you talking with us?". I told them "I will explain when Skuld wakes up" with that I disappeared from Skuld's mind and opened my eyes. As I did this I feel into the chair exhausted and then looked at the two goddesses. "This is going to be a fun to explain" I said quietly to myself.  
  
++++++++  
  
  
  
Chapter 2 Questions and Answers.  
  
When I opened my eyes I looked over to the bed to see Belldandy and Skuld talking. Belldandy was checking Skuld's bandages and healing the wounds the rest of the way. "How is the young goddess?" I asked Belldandy. Skuld was about to say that she was not little but then stopped when I said young. Belldandy looked at me and said "Very good, she woke up a few minuets ago." "Good" I said then walked out of the room and headed to the kitchen to get some food for my guests. When I got back I handed Belldandy a cup of tea, the kind she loved, and handed Skuld a pint of her favorite flavored ice cream. Belldandy took a sip and then wide eyed said "How did you know that I like this kind of tea?" Skuld also piped in "Where'd you, how'd you know this is my favorite flavor?" I said real quick "Hold on one question at a time please. Skuld I know your favorite flavor ice cream and Bell's favorite tea because when you gave me the information to reach Bell you also gave me a hell of a lot more. Oh Belldandy shouldn't you be telling Brett where you are?" With that Belldandy said "Keiichi and Brett must be worried, Do you have a phone around here?" "Yes, its right down the hall to your left, and Skuld yes I know its impossible for a human to be able to read minds! As soon as I know the answer I will tell you!" I said looking at a wide-eyed Skuld. "How'd he?" Skuld said before taking a bite of her slowly melting ice cream. Belldandy went over to the phone and typed in the number for the war room, "Belldandy?" Keiichi asked as he picked up the phone. "Yes its me, I have found Skuld, and she is alright, yes Keiichi I miss you to! Can you put Brett on the phone?" Belldandy asked sweetly. "Brett here.. Oh yea your to call the boss ASAP! He has some information that may help answer your questions." Brett said matter-a-factly. "Ok I will" Belldandy said and then hung up the phone and then dialed the boss. "Sir, you asked me to call you?" Belldandy said with a question in her voice.  
  
  
  
"Yes, please bring Matt and Skuld to see me as soon as you can. I need to ask Matt some questions and then answer what I can of yours" Kami-Sama said with a cool voice and then hung up his phone. Belldandy turned around and walked down to the living room where Skuld and I were screwing around with my computer. "He's got a link to our computer!" Skuld said with a shock to Belldandy and then turned around "Kami-Sama wants to see us" Belldandy said and then looked at me. I just nodded my head and said lead the way, knowing all well that this could not be good. With a bit of apprehension me and Belldandy passed through the mirror and Skuld dove into a cup of tea that I had given her. The next thing I knew is that we were in an office. "Where am I?" looking around letting my eyes adjust to the lighting, "Your in heaven and no your know dead!" Skuld hit me in the side with a playful tap. Belldandy started to walk toward the doors as the opened and we passed by then they closed slowly. "My Lord" Belldandy and Skuld bowed and Skuld motioned me to do the same. "Thank you for coming so soon Belldandy, and I see you brought Matt as requested" Kami-san said as he walked toward me "Its been along time since I have seen you Matt, I see your father raised you well" looking me over. Stuttering at first and then taking a good look at the God, "Kamisam, I have not seen you in since I was about 4. My dad said you were a friend from home, so I take it this is home?" Kami shook his head "Yes Matt this was your fathers and mothers home but now earth is their home, its hard to explain but I am sure your father will tell you more when he gets here." Skuld and Belldandy shook their heads "That means that he is a god?" "Well he is a god but his powers have been restricted due to his fathers request" walking back to his desk and sitting down. "But why didn't any of us know about him?" Skuld asked then went looking for 3 chairs. "Again that was at his fathers request, you can ask him in a few min when he gets here" Kami-Sama said leaning back in his chair. A few min later a buzzard went off and then an soft voice came from the intercom "Doug's here to see you my lord". "Send him in please and get us another chair please" pushing down a button and then releasing. Hearing the doors open behind us and then footsteps my dad appeared in cloths that looked like Kami-Sama's and then bowing "My lord it is good to see you after all this time". "Doug god of seasons, it has been all to long" bowing his head to my father. All of us were wide-eyed when we heard God of seasons. "Dad, why didn't you tell me about all this?" standing up and waking toward him, "You did not need to know until now, because it would have not helped you on earth" hugging me tightly and then look at me. "Matt god of knowledge, you needed to learn what the humans could know before you could understand all of this" Kami-Sama said handing me a file with my name on it and the words "Classified Level 4 access only!" "Skuld, Belldandy, please train my son in the understandings of a god, he knows the basics which was enough to get him this far but he needs more then I can give him" my father said looking at me. "I am sorry that I could not tell you this before but you will understand in time. Skuld treat him as a brother I know that with your sisters having boyfriends and you having a crush on Kenji and you need someone to talk to" Skuld blushed bright red. "He is a good listener and I am sure would love to talk" elbowing me in the side then turning to Kami, "Please release my sons power, it is time for him to embark on his journey and make his own decisions!" "Very well as you wish" pointing at me and then saying a spell "this may feel weird!" Weird is not the word when you all of the sudden are floating and then a sensation of heat starts at your feet and works its way up to your head. When I finally float down to the floor, I look myself over to see if anything has changed, other then the fact that the cloths that I was wearing look totally different and the marks on my head and cheeks look like that of books. I looked at my father "how do I look?" turning around and then looking him in the eye. "Your mother would be proud of you son, when your done with your training and have gotten use to this come and show her" then turning to Kami "Friend, I must go, my wife is waiting for me at home, and I do not want to get his pissed! You remember the last time she was pissed!" Kami shuttered at the idea of that happening "yea I remember it took us years to clean up the mess she made!" After a bow to his friend and then a hug for me my father walked out the door "Belldandy take good care of him, and Skuld do pester him to much!" then to doors shut and he was gone.  
  
Belldandy and Skuld were still in awe over what they have just seen, and if you thing they were bad how do you think I have felt. "All right Bell and Skuld here are the files you are going to need to train him. I expect you to train him like you were. Matt your in very good hands as I am sure your aware of" handing both Belldandy and Skuld the files. "yes sir" we all said at once. "Girls you may leave I know you have people waiting for you!" Both goddesses blushed again and then nodded "Matt will catch up with you in a few, and please ask Keiichi if he can have one last guest stay at this house for me" Kami-Sama added. After the goddesses left Kami turned to me and put a hand on my shoulder "I know this must be overwhelming but we had to do this, you will understand" I cut him off "I know I will understand in time, and I know that the goddesses will take good care of me I just wish my dad would of told me earlier that's all." "I know" with that he gave me a hug and then took me to Brett's war room to get acquainted with everyone else.  
  
  
  
  
  
Well this is my first fan fic, I will be continuing on this one. Any comments or flames are welcome!  
  
Thanks,  
  
Matt 


End file.
